Blind
by Manuka
Summary: "Demain c'est mon anniversaire. Je vais avoir 15 ans. Apparemment on a une sorte de test à passer, enfin c'est ce qu'on a compris en écoutant les autres parler."


_Disclaimer _: les personnages appartiennent à Mr Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa relecture.

Voici un petit one-shot qui m'est venu en tête un soir. Parce que même si on a tendance à l'oublier, Shion et Dokho ont eu 15 ans eux aussi... J'espère que ça vous plaira.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Blind**

Sanctuaire, Grèce, 1738

_Demain c'est mon anniversaire. Je vais avoir 15 ans. Je me sens excité comme un pou, j'en ai les mains qui tremblent. Demain je ferais partie des « grands ». A part moi, il ne manque plus que Kardia et Regulus. Apparemment on a une sorte de test à passer, enfin c'est ce qu'on a compris en écoutant les autres parler. On a beau leur poser des questions et leur demander de nous expliquer, ils refusent tous. Même Shion, qui est mon meilleur ami, n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui arrivait à 15 ans. Kardia dit qu'ils nous envoient chez les… euh… femmes faciles pour nous dépuceler. J'ai beau avoir rigolé quand il a dit ça, ça me tracasse. Déjà parce que je m'imagine pas en train de… Enfin bref. Et puis ça voudrait dire qu'on serait les seuls à pas l'avoir fait, et ça, ça m'étonnerait. Parce que quand les hommes de mon village prenaient du plaisir avec une femme, ils s'en vantaient auprès des autres. Et j'ai encore jamais entendu quelqu'un ici faire ce genre de commentaire, même Manigoldo. Et Shion il n'aurait pas ces yeux tristes quand je lui pose la question. Il a beau me dire que je raconte n'importe quoi, moi je sais ce que je vois. Je suis sûr qu'il est triste quand il y pense, je le sais parce qu'à moi il arrive pas à cacher ce qu'il ressent. Les autre se font peut-être avoir, mais pas moi._

_C'est à cause de ça que même si je suis excité, j'ai un peu peur aussi. Je sais pas ce qui va se passer. Et si jamais je rate ce fameux test, est-ce que je serai obligé de quitter le Sanctuaire ? C'est ça qui me fait le plus peur en fait, parce que je veux pas partir d'ici. C'est devenu ma deuxième maison. Aux Cinq Pics, j'ai plus personne depuis que mon maître est parti. Ici, j'ai mes amis. Je veux pas les perdre, pas eux._

_Je réussirai leur test. Ils verront bien de quoi je suis capable !_

_**###**  
_

Des pas s'approchèrent soudain de la porte. Avec un mouvement vif, Dokho souffla sur la bougie et fit glisser son carnet sous son lit. Il se calfeutra sous les draps au moment où quelqu'un entra.

« Dokho ? souffla une voix douce. Je sais que t'es réveillé… »

Le jeune chinois se redressa dans son lit et craqua une allumette pour rallumer sa bougie. Il se tourna vers Shion, resté sur le pas de la porte, et s'écria :

« Ben entre, t'attends quoi ? Viens, je te fais de la place. »

L'atlante esquissa un sourire et vint se faufiler près de son ami. Étant enfants, ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble pour pouvoir se raconter des histoires jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Et chaque matin, quand il ouvrait les yeux, Dokho se rendait compte que Shion était déjà levé. Ils avaient continué ce rituel jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçoivent leur armure d'or et prennent possession de leur temple.

Dokho se tourna vers Shion et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire chez moi ?

-Parce que je dois avoir une raison de venir te rendre visite maintenant, ô chevalier de la Balance ? le nargua son ami.

-Vas-y, moque-toi de moi ! grommela le chinois avec une moue boudeuse.

-En fait, je voulais être le premier à te souhaiter ton anniversaire, pouffa le jeune atlante.

-On se raconte des histoires toute la nuit alors ? C'est toi qui commence !

-Eh ! Pourquoi pas toi ?

-Parce qu'on ne doit rien refuser à quelqu'un le jour de son anniversaire, voilà pourquoi ! fit Dokho en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

-C'est demain, pas aujourd'hui.

-Allez, s'il-te-plaît… »

Shion poussa un soupir contrit puis grogna :

« Bon, d'accord. Laquelle tu veux ?

-Celle de l'aveugle ! »

Dokho s'appuya sur un coude pour mieux écouter son ami raconter la légende atlante qu'il préférait.

Il s'agissait d'un homme qui, en voulant approcher le soleil de trop près, s'était brûlé les yeux. Une sorcière lui apprit que dans un pays lointain, perché dans les nuages, un peuple sacré possédait le pouvoir de lui rendre la vue. L'aveugle partit donc à la recherche de ce peuple. Il voyagea des jours et des nuits avant d'arriver au sommet de la plus grande montagne du monde, dans le pays perché dans les nuages. Les villageois l'accueillirent avec méfiance, sauf un, qui l'invita chez lui. Le guérisseur vint visiter l'aveugle et accepta de le soigner, à condition qu'à partir de ce jour, il apprenne à voir avec ses vrais yeux.

A cet endroit du récit, Dokho interrompait toujours son ami pour savoir ce que ça signifiait. Shion haussait les épaules et reprenait le fil de son histoire, avec sa voix mélodieuse et un peu grave. L'aveugle, lorsqu'il retrouva la vue, remercia le guérisseur et retourna chez lui. Pourtant, quelques mois plus tard, il ne voyait à nouveau plus rien : il était redevenu aveugle. Il reprit donc la route du village perché dans les nuages et demanda conseil au guérisseur sur ce qu'il devait faire. Le guérisseur lui répondit qu'il ne regardait tout simplement pas avec ses vrais yeux. Shion s'arrêtait alors, comme plongé dans ses pensées, et refusait de raconter la suite.

Dokho allait pousser un soupir, mais son ami continua de parler, le faisant sursauter de surprise. Allait-il enfin savoir la fin de la légende ?

« L'aveugle retourna chez celui qui l'avait accueilli à son précédent voyage, dit Shion, les yeux mi-clos. Son ami lui fit visiter la montagne, lui appris les légendes du peuple perché dans les nuages, l'aida à vivre avec ses yeux fermés, le guidant quand il en avait besoin. L'aveugle avait beau essayer de comprendre ce que pouvaient bien être ses vrais yeux, il n'y arrivait pas. Il resta au village pendant de longues années, vivant avec celui qui était devenu son confident. Mais un jour, celui-ci mourut. L'aveugle pleura, se lamentant sur son sort : en effet, qui allait s'occuper de lui ?

-Il exagère ! » grogna Dokho.

Shion esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre :

« Le guérisseur vint le voir et lui dit : « A présent, tu ne pourras plus retrouver la vue. Tes vrais yeux ne s'ouvrent même pas alors que ton ami, qui s'est occupé de toi pendant toutes ces années, est parti rejoindre ses ancêtres. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. » Il chassa l'aveugle du village et le condamna à l'exil dans les montagnes. L'aveugle, seul, pleura longtemps. Sans son ami, dans ce pays hostile, il ne survivrait jamais. Et plus il pleurait, plus il comprenait que ce n'étaient pas ce que son ami faisait pour lui qui lui manquait, mais sa présence. Il pleura encore plus, car il venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais remercié d'avoir toujours été là pour lui. Soudain, à la place du noir qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, il put apercevoir à nouveau des couleurs et retrouva la vue. Il retourna au village et s'excusa de n'avoir pas ouvert les yeux avant. La suite ne dit pas s'il est resté au pays perché dans les nuages, mais on raconte que lorsqu'un voyageur se perd dans les montagnes, l'aveugle vient l'aider à ouvrir les yeux et à retrouver son chemin » termina l'atlante.

Dokho resta songeur un long moment puis demanda :

« Pourquoi tu m'as raconté la fin ? Pourquoi ce soir ? »

Shion se mordilla les lèvres et détourna les yeux, un peu gêné. Il avoua finalement dans un souffle :

« Pour que tu saches que si jamais tu deviens aveugle toi aussi, je serai là pour m'occuper de toi. Tu veux une autre histoire ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus guilleret.

-Non, c'est à mon tour ! ! » s'écria Dokho sans poser plus de questions.

Ils parlèrent encore longtemps, retenant leurs éclats de rire comme lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans les dortoirs, pour ne pas se faire prendre par Sisyphe lorsqu'il faisait sa ronde.

Puis soudain, Shion se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Dokho le rejoignit et lui demanda :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je regarde les étoiles. On est le 20 octobre depuis quelques instants…

-Le 20 octobre…, répéta le chinois en fronçant les sourcils.

-Joyeux anniversaire Dokho ! sourit l'atlante.

-Merci ! s'écria-t-il en sautant au cou de son compagnon.

-Maintenant on dort, ordonna Shion en repoussant son ami. Tu as besoin de te reposer pour tout à l'heure…

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? grommela Dokho.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, soupira le Bélier en baissant les yeux. Mais sache que je serai là, je te le promets. »

Le jeune chinois fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas, le regard triste de Shion l'ayant encore une fois fait renoncer à en savoir plus. Ils retournèrent s'installer dans le lit du temple de la Balance, calés l'un contre l'autre.

**###**

Le lendemain matin, Dokho était seul. Shion était déjà parti, comme à son habitude. Dokho étouffa un bâillement et remarqua alors un long cheveu clair, sur l'oreiller. Il l'attrapa avec un sourire et l'enroula autour de son poignet, avant de se lever. Alors qu'il s'aspergeait la tête d'eau froide, quelqu'un s'annonça à son temple. Intrigué, il alla voir et découvrit un serviteur.

« Chevalier Dokho de la Balance ?

-Lui-même, répondit le chinois.

-Le Grand Pope demande à vous voir. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait.

-Laissez-moi me passer une tunique et j'arrive » acquiesça Dokho.

Une fois prêt, il suivit le serviteur jusqu'au treizième temple. Il fut conduit dans la salle où le Pope recevait les doléances. Avec un œil neuf, il observa celui qui dirigeait leur ordre : il se dégageait du Grand Pope une aura de sérénité et de puissance qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un…

« Approche, chevalier, fit soudain le Pope.

-Vous m'avez fait demander, Grand Pope ? répondit Dokho en s'inclinant.

-En effet. Aujourd'hui, tu as quinze ans, chevalier de la Balance. Il est temps pour toi de faire tes preuves.

-Mes preuves ? répéta le chinois en redressant la tête.

-Bon courage, chevalier » termina le Pope avant de lever le bras.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Dokho se sentit tomber, avant de perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il se trouvait au beau milieu d'une forêt, adossé à un arbre. Il se releva en maugréant et essaya de se repérer : peine perdue, il ne voyait rien à cause du feuillage épais des arbres. Il poussa un soupir et se mit à marcher, espérant arriver près de la sortie. Quelle idée saugrenue avait donc eu le Pope ? Tester son sens de l'orientation ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, il trébucha sur une souche et manqua de tomber par terre. Il n'aimait pas les forêts. Trop d'arbres et pas assez d'eau. Au moins, aux Cinq Pics, il y avait une gigantesque cascade.

Il releva soudain la tête : il venait de percevoir un cosmos étranger. Dokho fronça les sourcils et se camoufla derrière un arbre : il avait beau être un chevalier d'or, il préférait rester prudent.

Plusieurs silhouettes, une demi-douzaine au total, se dessinèrent dans l'ombre des arbres, toutes vêtues d'armures noirâtres. Des spectres d'Hadès, ici ? Le jeune chinois plissa les yeux et attendit la suite des évènements avant de décider de ce qu'il devait faire. Son maître lui avait toujours répété d'observer et d'analyser avant d'agir avec précipitation, chose qu'il était naturellement enclin à faire. Il se retint de se jeter sur les spectres et les regarda avec attention : ils semblaient chercher quelque chose, mais quoi ?

« Nous avons encore largement le temps, grommela soudain l'un d'eux.

-Peut-être, mais il vaut mieux prévoir ! répliqua un autre. Imagine qu'il ait de l'avance, hein ?

-Pff, tu parles, il a toujours été ponctuel ! »

Dokho haussa un sourcil : mais de qui pouvaient-ils bien parler ?

« Lady Pandore ne nous pardonnerait pas de ne pas avoir su trouver l'endroit de sa prochaine réincarnation, intervint un autre spectre. Continuons à chercher ! »

Ainsi, les spectres avaient été envoyés en éclaireurs… Intéressant. Maintenant, que convenait-il de faire ? Se montrer et se battre, attendre, ou bien les laisser partir ? Dokho secoua la tête : il était hors de question qu'il retourne au Sanctuaire sans avoir tué des ennemis.

Il tressaillit soudain. S'il choisissait cette solution, il s'agirait de son premier meurtre. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il voyait les choses. Son maître lui avait répété qu'une vie humaine était sacrée : il le savait assez lui-même pour en avoir ôté des centaines. Dokho se souvenait des yeux gris et un peu tristes de son maître : allait-il devenir comme lui ?

Mais ils allaient être en guerre ! Il lui faudrait forcément tuer ! Il avait prouvé qu'il pouvait porter l'armure de la Balance, sa place était de se battre auprès de ses camarades afin de défendre leur déesse.

Il serra soudain les dents : ainsi, c'était ça le fameux test du Pope ? Savoir s'il serait capable de tuer de sang froid ?

Dokho ferma les yeux un bref instant : il avait juré à son maître de respecter toute vie sur Terre. S'il devait tuer, au moins, il le ferait rapidement pour ne pas faire souffrir inutilement ses adversaires, puisqu'on ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Sa décision prise, il appela son armure à lui et s'avança vers les spectres.

**###**

Shion s'approcha doucement de son ami, qui était agenouillé à terre, près du cadavre des six spectres étalés autour de lui. Il posa sa main sur son épaule. Dokho se redressa d'un bond et l'envoya au sol, une lueur de colère brillant dans ses yeux noisette. Shion grimaça sous le choc : Dokho avait toujours été plus fort que lui.

« Shion ? balbutia le chinois. Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je t'avais dit que je serai près de toi, répliqua l'atlante en se redressant.

-Tu savais ? demanda Dokho avec un air de reproche.

-On avait l'ordre de ne rien dire. Je suis désolé…

-Pas autant que moi. Tout ce sang…, frémit Dokho. Par les dieux, Shion, regarde tout ce sang ! » cria-t-il en montrant ses mains rougies.

L'atlante s'approcha de son ami et le prit dans ses bras. Il comprenait. C'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de le suivre, comme Manigoldo l'avait fait pour sa propre épreuve.

« Tout ce sang, répéta le chinois en se grattant les mains.

-Arrête ! s'écria Shion en voyant qu'il commençait à s'arracher la peau.

-Il ne part pas… Il ne part pas ! répéta Dokho en essayant de se soustraire à la poigne de son ami.

-Si, il va partir, fit l'atlante en l'obligeant à le suivre. Viens. »

Il l'entraîna au travers des arbres jusqu'à un petit ruisseau. Shion fit s'agenouiller Dokho près de l'eau et lui plongea les mains dedans. Le chinois regarda le sang de ses mains être entraîné par le courant, avant de disparaître, noyé par le liquide transparent. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit Shion augmenter légèrement son cosmos qu'il se tourna vers lui, le regardant soigner les blessures qu'il s'était infligées aux mains.

« Est-ce que je suis devenu aveugle, Shion, pour que tu doives t'occuper de moi ? souffla le chinois sans quitter des yeux son ami.

-Un peu, répondit l'atlante en vérifiant qu'il n'avait oublié aucune blessure.

-Si je le deviens encore, tu seras là ?

-Toujours, promit Shion. Allez, viens. On va rentrer. »

**###**

_J'ai eu 15 ans aujourd'hui. J'ai aussi tué quelqu'un pour la première fois. J'avais hâte de faire partie des « grands ». Maintenant il ne manque plus que Kardia et Regulus. J'aurais aimé pouvoir parler à mon maître, lui il aurait trouvé les mots. Mais c'est justement parce qu'il aurait su quoi dire qu'il est parti. Il était aveugle, lui aussi, mais il n'avait pas d'ami pour le remettre sur le bon chemin. Moi j'ai Shion. C'est le principal. _


End file.
